


First Entry – The Gift of an Annoying Nightmare

by mikejackwrites



Series: Diary of an Unwatched Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikejackwrites/pseuds/mikejackwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Diary of an Unwatched Slayer begins with a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Entry – The Gift of an Annoying Nightmare

5/22/01 – or the 23rd at like two in the morning…

So here’s something new—well, not really new, but important enough for me to start a new journal over it: dreams suck!

And I’m not just talking run-of-the-mill nightmares. I think I can handle the in-your-underwear-in-school-and-not-having-studied-for-a-math-test thing. No, I mean some really weird midnight kerfupples. (Is that how you spell kerfupples?) Never mind—moving on.

So, once again, title of the new journal and in consequence moral of this story:

DREAMS SUCK

And tonight’s took the cake, ran with it, and didn’t stop at the end-zone!

So here I was—curled up in bed with Smudge—minding my own business – [I think I was dreaming about cows. Y’know, something harmless] Then BOOM! I get wrenched into another dream world, and it’s not only dark and spooky and loud and unpleasant—AND on like a giant tower scaffold, and I’m afraid of heights. But below it there was like a shiny glowing crack in the air that was like shooting out dragons and turning this hospital into an alien incubator or something.

(Like I said, it was really weird.)

Basically, from what I could gather, there was this big fight going on, and a bunch of people were trying to beat up a lady…who may have also been a dude. And I think a god.

And the lady was trying to open a door—which may have been the shiny thing. And to do that, she needed a key. But there wasn’t a key, there was only this girl, but dream-me knew that this girl was going to open the door, but she was also my [her] sister. After I woke up, I was all Bah! Sister? I’m an only child! What’s funny is I think even dream-me knew I was supposed to be an only child.

Also, I should point out that dream-me was really short. Like maybe five-two.

So dream sister is bleeding over the shiny, and she’s screaming about how the shiny won’t stop until she stops bleeding. But she doesn’t try to bandage up; she tries to kill herself! By jumping off the tower into the shiny!(?) But dream-me grabs her and stops her, and I’m thinking Right, you shouldn’t jump because who even knows if the shiny will stop the blood? Therefore, it’s stupid for you to kill yourself.

But then what does dream-me do? She jumps in! Like she (or I) jumps off of the tower and into the shiny. And I can’t stop it. See, me, I’m afraid of heights—this dream chick isn’t apparently. But still I’m thinking Wait! How will killing yourself stop your sister’s blood? And will jumping into the shiny actually kill you, or will you just pop through it into another dimension? I don’t remember sacrifices being exchangeable! Dude, you could be killing yourself for nothing!?!

But, no! Dream me gets electrocuted mid-air, suspended in the shiny, but—against all reason—the shiny closes!

Now-dead dream-me floats leisurely-ly to the ground—or slowly enough to land without a scratch, and then the sun comes up and the throng of mismatched hero-folks gather around me and start like touching my body and crying. Oh, except for the hottest; he’s blubbering like the rest of them, but he’s hanging back in the shade.

And then I woke up with like this intense, pressing feeling in my gut like there was something I really needed to do. So I went pee, but the feeling didn’t go away. …And it still hasn’t. Which is why I’m awake, writing this, on a school night instead of sleeping and taking my chances with more creepy suicide dreams.

What else are you gonna do when insomnia strikes? Start a journal to complain about it!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more installments at http://thirdslayer.wordpress.com/


End file.
